Insomnia
by Aeris Leonheart
Summary: Based on the Beast Wars Bed and Breakfast forum. Skyfire has trouble sleeping because of fear and doubts she has aboyt the future.


**A.N.: **Yay! I finally got my motivation to write fanfics! Any how I decided to write a story for the Beast Wars Bed and Breakfast. Sorry if it's not the great. Wrote it when I was having trouble sleeping and thus the idea for this was born.

**Disclaimer: **Beast Wars is owned by Hasbro. The Bed and Breakfast is owned by Airrizzion. Soultail and Poisonfang are owned by Soultail Omega-Light. Shockbox, Razorlade, Malvovent, and Clout are owned Shockbox. Skyfire is owned by me, and Pinkpanther is owned by Pinkpanther9.7.

* * *

Skyfire sighed. She couldn't sleep and she knew it wasn't because of Shockbox's buzzing outside the windows as she did every night. As Sky listened to the sounds of Shockbox buzzing and crashing into stuff she couldn't help but wonder, '_Does that girl ever sleep?'_ But in a way it was kind of comforting that she wasn't the only one who was awake.

Sky then looked down from the branch she used as a perch at Dinobot, who was in his beast mode, curled up in a ball, and appeared to be sound asleep. For once he wasn't reacting to Shockbox's late night buzzing. Normally when Shockbox was buzzing outside their window when he was trying to sleep, he just growl and throw something at her in an attempt to shut her up. But this time he didn't even stir. Sky figured he must have gotten used to the buzzing. But whatever the reason, she was glad that the buzzing didn't wake him, she thought the raptor looked so cute curled in a ball like that. Of course she would never say that to face. She didn't think he would like it, if something about him was considered cute.

Though tonight wasn't the first night that Skyfire had trouble sleeping. Even though, during the day she would always try to stay positive for everyone's sake, but she her self had fears and doubts about the future, and since it seemed like everyone had their own problems, she didn't want to make things worst by expressing her doubts. Of course the bald eagle Maximal has always had trouble expressing some her feeling, even to her best friend Soultail.

Just then, Sky heard the sounds of Soultail's baby Poisonfang crying. Another late night sound that she guessed that everyone was getting used too. Of course even the though of little Poisonfang could make smile. Of course smiling was a little difficult in her beast mode. Even though Poisonfang was the son of Tarantulas, for whom she hated for killing her father and experimenting on those who became her friends here at the Bed and Breakfast, she loved the baby like he was a blood relative. Thankfully Soul had killed that twisted spider, and she able to give birth to Poisonfang with having to worry about Tarantulas being around to use the baby in experiments. But sadly that happiness didn't last. Megatron and the P.E.L.M. Hunters had brought Tarantulas back from the dead. The thought of that psycho had always made Skyfire shudder, especially after one incident where he almost captured her and Cheetor.

After Soultail had been raped and impregnated by Tarantulas, Cheetor had gone after the spider in a blind rage. Sky, suspecting that Cheetor would do something stupid, went after him in case he needed and it was a good thing she did. Cheetor was in bad shape when she got to him. But when she was trying to get Cheetor to safety, Tarantulas came after them. Just when Tarantulas was going to capture them, Shockbox showed up and keep the spider busy while Sky got Cheetor to safety.

Sky sometimes would wonder what would have happened, had Shockie not shown up when she did. There were times she wondered that if Tarantulas had caught her, would he have raped her like he did to Soul. The though always scared the slag out of the femme, and still did.

Sky then remembered how in the begging she tried to seem confident in her abilities, but in reality, she didn't have a lot of experience and skill in combat in the beginning. Since she was new she kind of wanted to impress the others, since she was new. But over time, she became comfortable hanging around everyone who would hang out at the Bed and Breakfast, became close friends with them, and Soultail became her best friend. Heck, was surprised that Soul had asked her to be that Maid of Honor at her wedding, especially since she had figure that Soul would have ask Shockie or Pinkpanther, since she had know them a lot longer. But even though Sky knew that she didn't need to impress her friends, she wanted to improve her skills in battle, so that she can defend herself and her friends, and thanks to training with Dinobot, she had become very skilled with a sword.

Poisonfang's crying stopped, probably because either Soul or Cheetor had calmed the baby down. Sky was happy for Soul when she married Cheetor and had Poisonfang. But with what was going on as of late, she wondered if their time as a family would last. But this was a though Sky never said out loud. She just hoped that she could protect them and hoped that one day they could live as a family in happiness. But as of now, the future was full of uncertainty.

Sky looked back down at Dinobot. She remembered that back when she first met the raptor, she found him kind of intimidating. But over time, something about him started to intrigue her and she wanted to know more about him. Then she found her self developing a crush on him. Then eventually she and Dinobot became an item and over time she came to love the former Predacon and he came to love her as well. But of course their future was full of uncertainty, especially when the issue of possibly going back to Cybertron was brought up.

She knew Dinobot didn't want to return to Cybertron, because he knew that back on Cybertron, neither Maximal nor Predacon would expect him. Also as he put it, he didn't want to be punished just for following orders. He even seemed reluctant to accept Optimus' offer to pull some strings to get him amnesty.

Of course Sky wanted to return to Cybertron. She still had family there and she wanted to help shut down P.E.L.M., because of what that place did to her friends and the fact her father died trying to expose it.

But of course there were times Sky wondered if she really did want to return to Cybertron. Of course she missed her mother and sister, but then she remembered that part of the reason she signed up for the _Axalon _mission was because her family was driving her crazy and she wanted to get away and to be honest she had to admit that she felt more at home at the Bed and Breakfast then she ever did back on Cybertron. But she knew she had to return to Cybertron, in order to try to shut down P.E.L.M.

Then there was the issue that the friends she made at the Bed and Breakfast didn't want to return to Cybertron, well mostly those who were in P.E.L.M. any way and Sky couldn't blame them for feeling that way. But Skyfire didn't want to be separated from her friends and the mech she loved. There were times that she wished they could all live together in the Bed and Breakfast in peace. Sure the Predacon and Maximal had formed an alliance when Terrorsaur defeated Megatron in a battle for leadership over the Predacons, but Megatron then just recruited the P.E.L.M. Hunters, Razorblade, Malvovent, and Clout to his side, Scorponok choose to stay with Megatron, they created a Transmetal 2 clone using Dinobot's DNA and half of Razorblade's spark, captured a another resident of P.E.L.M. named Mothra, and not to mention bringing back Tarantulas, and from there the situation just went down hill. So Sky knew that everyone living in peace at the Bed and Breakfast was now just a childish fantasy.

Now the thing that was keeping her awake at night was worrying what will happen in their up coming battles. Of course she knew what would happen if they lost. But of course there was still the issue of what they were going to do if they won. Skyfire would try to tell her self that that would be a bridge they would have to cross when they got there. But she just couldn't stop her self from worrying about the future. '_I guess I was right when I told Soul that thinking ahead is a bad habit of mine_' she thought.

Sky then decided to fly around outside for a while to clear her head. She looked back down at Dinobot to make sure he was still asleep and then flew out the window into the chilly night air. She didn't get every far when she noticed that Shockbox had gotten her stuck in a hole of a near by tree and was struggling to get out. Sky then went to robot mode and helped the hyperactive paper wasp get unstuck.

"Thanks" Shockbox said. "Hey, Sky what are you doing up? My buzzing didn't wake you, did it?"

"No" Skyfire replied. "I was just having trouble sleeping and came just came out to clear my head."

"Everything okay?" Shockie asked tilting her head a little.

"Everything okay Shockie" Sky said to the femme wasp with a smile. "Come on, we should probably get back inside. It's kind of cold out tonight."

"You go ahead, I wanna fly around some more." said Shockbox.

"Alright just don't get stuck again" said Skyfire.

"I'll try not to" said Shockbox smiling. Then she flew off, but a few seconds later Skyfire was wincing when Shockbox crashed into another tree.

"I'm okay!" Shockie called back to Sky before bumping into the tree again and then finally flying around it.

With how cold it was that night, Skyfire didn't want to stay out much longer. So she returned to beast mode and then few back into the Bed and Breakfast. But as soon as she returned to her perch, a voice asked her, "So where have you been?"

Skyfire looked down to see that Dinobot have woken up.

"Oh I just went out to fly around for awhile, couldn't sleep" Sky replied.

"Well you should be careful, when you're out there" Dinobot replied back. Of course this made Sky wonder if Dinobot was feeling more protective of her because of the incident not to long along where that Transmetal 2 clone of him almost killed her.

"I am careful" Sky assured the raptor. "It's pretty cold tonight."

"I hate the cold" Dinobot said.

"Me too" said Sky. Then she few down to the floor and joined Dinobot by his side.

"What are you doing?" Dinobot asked.

"Well I figure we could probably keep each other warm" she said she settled herself as close to the raptor as she could get. Of course Dinobot didn't complain.

"Hey DB, do you ever worry about the future?" Sky asked him.

"Of course, but I don't let keep me up at night" Dinobot replied.

"Oh, so I guess you knew I've had trouble sleeping lately"

"Right now we need to concentrate on defeating Megatron and the P.E.L.M. Hunters, before we worry about anything else."

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"Now go to sleep already."

"Okay"

Then a minutes later Skyfire was finally able to fall asleep against Dinobot , and as she drifted to sleep she thought that maybe the what ever happened in the future was a bridge they would have to cross when they got there.


End file.
